What Really Happened in the Bathroom
by slythgrl
Summary: Harry hears the sound of someone sobbing in the bathroom. Why is Draco Malfoy crying! What could he possibly have to cry about.


I don't in any way have power over Harry and Draco and if I did this is how the bathroom scene in the Half Blood Prince would really go.

Any way I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think

* * *

Harry was walking back to the common room one night and he was checking the Maruader's Map as he was walking searching for Malfoy. He easily located Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin common room but the Ice Prince was nowhere to be seen. Then he found the dot that said Draco Malfoy in a rather unexpected place. He was in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. Harry decided that he wanted to see what Malfoy was up to and so he made his way towards the bathroom.

As he approached he heard the sound of weeping and started thinking, 'Is that Malfoy? No, it can't be. He wouldn't be crying.' When he looked in the door there was the familiar platinum blonde haired boy hunched over a sink crying his eyes out. For some reason he wanted to go hold the beautiful boy in his arms and comfort him. Then he thought to himself, 'Why would I want to hug Draco Malfoy?! And why would I call him beautiful?'

While he was waging war with his thoughts Draco looked up and saw Harry. "Potter! What are you doing in here? Thought you could come in here and catch me when I'm down?"

"No!" shouted Harry, "I just heard sobbing outside the door and was wondering who it was. What happened to you Draco?" Harry didn't even notice that he had used Draco's first name and he found that he actually liked saying it.

"Why would you care Potter?" snapped Draco, "Just leave me alone and go back to your mudblood girlfriend."

"I don't know why I care, I just do. I don't hate you anymore Draco. I haven't hated you since last year when you were on the Inquisitorial Squad. There was something in your face that said you didn't really want to be doing this."

"You're right. I wanted no part in working for Umbridge. She was a disgusting toad and I'm glad we're rid of her. I was only in her good favor because my Father made me. He wanted me to make a good impression because if I didn't it would affect his position in the ministry or something."

Harry just stood there listening to Draco and thinking, 'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.' "So why were you crying earlier is your Father making you do something you don't want to again?"

"No, this time it's worse. This time the Dark Lord is making me do something. Since my Father got put in prison a lot of pressure has been put on me to live up to the Malfoy name. I have to do a job for the Dark Lord or else he will kill my Mother."

"What job does Voldemort want you do?" asked Harry.

"You would hate me if you knew."

"I promise I won't," and Harry meant that, there was nothing that Draco could do that would make him hate the boy standing in front of him.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not good. I could go to Azkaban for this."

Harry took a step forward and hugged the still crying boy in front of him and said, "There is no way I could ever hate you anymore."

"Alright, he wants me to kill Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into the school. I even have a Dark Mark," Draco pulls away from Harry and lifts up his sleeve to show him the scarred flesh.

Harry responds in a way that shocks both of them. He gently lifts the held out arm and brings it to his lips and softly kisses the Dark Mark to show that he is not afraid of it and that there is someone willing to accept Draco for who he is.

Draco starts shaking and asks, "Harry, why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt like that was the best option. Just like I know that what I'm about to do is right."

Before Draco can question him Harry leans in and places a kiss on Draco's parted lips. Draco's eyes are wide and in shock and then he slowly starts responding. The kiss doesn't turn anymore passionate it just stays nice and sweet which is exactly what Draco needs right now. Then all to quickly they need to come up for air. The two separate and lean their foreheads together and just stare into the others eyes. They have huge smiles on their faces and the two feel like for the first time they are with the person they are supposed to be with.

"Come on," says Harry. "Let's go talk to Dumbledore and get this whole thing straightened out."

"I like the sound of that," says Draco, still with a huge smile on his face.

The two walk up to the Headmaster's office hand in hand knowing that their lives have been forever changed. And all because Harry was obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Well what did you think? I know that Draco is slightly OC but that's just where the story wanted to go. I would really appreciate reviews I know I'm not that great but I wanted to give it a shot


End file.
